


握手叔叔梗（触手play）

by Sisterlia



Category: mob轰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mob轰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterlia/pseuds/Sisterlia
Summary: 嗯……渣文笔，前文在Lofter，首发Lofter





	握手叔叔梗（触手play）

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……渣文笔，前文在Lofter，首发Lofter

轰的眼前一黑，第二次睁眼，便已到达了另外一个地方，这里是一个纯白的房间，没有任何装饰物，他感到有什么湿润而又黏腻的东西在触摸着他的身体。  
他奋力支起身体，他看到他周身环绕着一堆不明物体，像是非牛顿液体，它们凭借着自己柔软的身体，从衣服的缝隙中钻入，触碰轰的身体。  
虽然他们看起来十分光滑是淡蓝色的，并且没有气味，但轰依旧是感到了恶心。  
直到这些物体触碰到了轰胸前的两点，轰感到他的身体一震，浑身泛着微微的粉色，一种奇异的快感像是电流般地流过他全身。  
这些物体像是察觉到了什么，分出两小部分，分别包裹住他的乳//头，明明像是液体的物质忽然像是有了嘴一样，轰感到他的乳//头被又舔又吸的，这使得轰抬起的头放下，整个人浑身无力，感到酥酥麻麻的，下身的阴//茎也逐渐变得硬挺起来.  
身体变得很奇怪啊。迷迷糊糊之中，轰这样想，他不能再这样放任下去了.  
他开始奋力挣扎，试图用手将吸附再他胸上的物体给拿掉，但是剩下的那些物体化作几条触手，将轰的手脚给固定住了，他动弹不得，只能被动地接受着触手给予他的快感.  
多余的触手便顺着他的裤管探入，不停向上，其中一条触手包裹住他的阴//茎，用力一吸。  
“啊！”  
未经人事的少年瞬间被爽的脚趾屈起，头颈后仰，眼珠不停向上翻，并发出了那羞耻的声音。  
那触手不停地在那吸来吸去的。  
“啊！”终于伴随着少年的尖叫，触手瞬间放开了他的阴//茎，一道白浊射出.  
“哈……呼呼……“高潮之后轰不停地喘息着，沉醉在高潮的余韵中.  
然而那根触手再次缠上他的阴//茎，剩余的便向着轰的后//穴开拓。  
但是沉浸在快感之中的轰全然不顾这种事情，任意那些触手在他身上肆意。  
直到异物刺入后//穴的痛感将他拉回现实，帮他恢复冷静。  
“不，停……停下！“轰慌张想要用手制止这一切，但是手早已被触手给束缚住了.  
这些触手会理会他吗？不会.  
未经扩张、润滑的后//穴，十分难进入，触手每深入一点，刺痛感便越强，所幸，这触手会分泌一种黏液，正好可以充当润滑//油。  
“啊！”刺痛感使得他尖叫出声，但是突然一股快感袭遍他全身.  
那些触手抵达了最深处！  
像是模仿人类性//交般的，那些触手在里面进进出出的，比起先前单纯的快感，这种痛中夹杂着的快感，更让轰感到舒爽。  
“啊哈……啊……“逐渐停下反抗，轰开始沉浸在这份快感之中.  
“嗯啊……哈……“轰感到全身都浸在大海里，起起伏伏，胸前、阴//茎和后//穴的三重刺激，使得他爽得想要蜷缩起来，但是奈何被这些触手给束缚住了.  
理智已经完全消失了。  
但仿佛是受了什么诅咒似的，每每将要达到高潮，总要有什么东西来打断，那些触手全部都消失得一干二净，就像是从来没有存在过一般。  
但是身体的酥麻感和后//穴中的黏腻感，提醒着轰这一切都是现实。  
等到热度冷却下来，轰开始整理衣物，他回想着刚刚发生的一切，开始怀疑自己究竟能不能成为一个英雄。  
在刚才的那场性//事中，轰的衣服并没有被脱掉，所以上面都是那些触手的黏液和他自己在刚刚到高潮中射//出的精//液。  
没等他整理好衣物，前方便有一个大叔走来，他的脸上挂着近乎扭曲的笑容，他说：“还没有结束哦，这才刚刚开始呢，轰·君.”  
轰的眼前有一黑，眼前的场景一变，他来到了一个陌生的房间，而自己正躺在一张白色的床上，被那个大叔压着。  
那个大叔已脱去衣物，轰明白他要做什么。  
恐惧感忽然袭上轰的脑袋，就算刚刚也是在做那种事情，但是毕竟对象不一样，更何况……  
轰开始剧烈挣扎，企图逃脱，同时他也在尝试使用个性，但是都失败了。  
“怎么？刚刚不是还骚的跟个女支//女一样吗？一到我怎么就跟个贞洁烈女一样了啊？“  
“难道说你就是喜欢那种异性？还是觉得叔叔我不行？“  
“哎呀，那还真是被小瞧了呢~那么叔叔我这就证明一下我自己吧！”  
“你！”轰死命挣扎，却被他的手给控制住，他所说的话，无一不让轰感到气愤，但是却不知说些什么.  
下一秒，他的后//穴被那人的阴//茎给狠狠贯穿，接着刚刚那场性//事所遗留下来的液体，阴//茎很轻松地就进到了最深处。  
“啊……”轰被那一瞬间的快感给刺激得叫了出来，但是他马上又死死地咬住下唇，不让自己发出一点声音.  
与触手那软软地吸附内壁不同，男人的阴//茎则更加的硬且火热。  
“看你这小骚//货能忍到什么时候！”男人说罢又加快了速度.  
像是一台打桩机一样，不停地在轰体内抽//插，一次比一次大力，就好像恨不得把自己给镶嵌在轰的体内。  
理智终究是败给了欲望。  
“啊哈……啊！“男人不知什么时候放开了束缚轰的手，轰便用腿攀住男人都腰，手不停地在男人都背上又抓又挠的.  
“啊……不要了！快……快停下！“快感将轰刺激出了眼泪，他不停地求饶，但又对这快感恋恋不舍.  
男人低吼一声，又抽//插了数十下后便释放在轰的体内。  
轰在这场性//事的最高潮彻底昏了过去。  
男人将轰清理干净后，放在床上。  
“什么时候才能发现我对你的爱呢？”那人轻吻轰的眉间，悄悄离去.


End file.
